WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?
by Arctic Marauder
Summary: The Squids have taken over. The players are trapped in the game. The Squids could now move on land, thanks to what they did to Notch's computer. During a fight against the Squids, Sky and the others receive help from a mysterious hooded figure. The figure is revealed to be a fellow player and part of Sky Army, with three powerful friends. Will they save the day? I only own my OCs.
1. How it all Began (Jenna)

I could see them. The Team-Crafted guys. We had been trapped inside Minecraft by a weird machine created by the Squids over two years ago. Anyone online that day had been trapped, and on the outside, Minecraft had shut down. Our bodies were probably comatose. Oh, let me introduce myself. My name is Jenna, or that's what I want you all to think. It's a long story. Check out my fanfic called _'The Adventure Begins'_ , which I will be posting soon. That will explain my powers. Oh yeah. My powers. I can literally do ANYTHING. I have every super power you can think of. My friends on the outside had no idea about who or what I was. But they had disappeared immediately after the Squids took over. I assumed that they had all died. I'd lived in isolation ever since. But now the Team-Crafted guys were fighting back against the Squids. And I knew I had to help them. I still wore the same skin as on that day. A green hoodie, a teal shirt, jeans, black sneakers, and blue gloves. Only now did I appreciate the gloves. They held my powers in. Since I'd been trapped in the game, everything seemed much like the real world. I could touch everything, I could take my shoes, gloves and hoodie off, I could feel everything. I breathed, got hungry. Basically, it was the real world. I looked like a human form of my skin, the world look. It was kinda sweet. But then there were the mobs. Every night, the monsters. I held my ground, using my abilities. But only at night. By day I looked for other players, resources, and for those evil Squids. They killed my friends. The New Marauders. Chelsea, or Little Red. Scarlett, or Dawn. Lexi, or Tails. They Squids would pay. They'd all pay. So I pulled up my hoodie, whipped out two diamond swords, and leapt down. I slashed and killed a Squid that was attacking ASFJerome.

"Ello Boys!" I called as I slashed and maimed like a demon. My brown irises glowed slightly red as I fought, my frizzy brown hair peeking out of my hood, and when it was all over, the remaining Squids fled for their lives. I turned to the battered Team-Crafted guys, and my eyes stopped glowing as I made sure my hood was up. "Anyone hurt?"

"Who are you?" HuskyMudkip, or Quentin, asked.

"Well, I'm not sure what I am anymore. I got stuck here two years ago during a game of Hunger Games I played with y'all. My name was Icy Dawn." I said. BajanCanadian, or Mitch, began rubbing the back of his head and chuckling.

"Sorry about killing ya." He said. I punched him in the gut.

"Sorry I'm not sorry." I snapped. "I was on a blood thirst!" Skydoesminecraft suddenly ran up and threw back my hood. I looked into his eyes behind the sunglasses defiantly, then smirked evilly as I said one word... "Ello."

"Why aren't you scared of us?" Jerome asked. I stopped smirking and looked at him, letting my eyes darken.

"I'm the one you should be scared of." I growled. "Now, are ya gonna let me go? Or is this gonna get bloody?" They all laughed at me.

"You? Against all of us? You might be good, but you're not that good." Minecraft Universe, or Jason, stated. I held up my hands in faux fear.

"Jason, I'm startled." I gasped in referential exaggeration. "Now boys, I don't wanna hurt ya, though it may be fun."

"What's worse than going into the Dimension of the Squids?" Deadlox, or Ty, asked. I pointed at myself.

"Let's give her a shot. What's the worst she could do?" Sky asked, shrugging and smirking. "Come at me, bra!"

"Yeah!" Mitch and Jerome yelled. Jason scoffed.

"She can't do much." He smiled.

"Are you guys forgetting what she did to the Squids?!" Sundee, or Ian, asked.

"How did you do that? Who are you?" Sky asked. I pulled off my gloves and smirked, eyes glowing green.

"I'm Jenna." I announced as snowflakes formed in my hands. "And I'm your worst nightmare." I raised my hands, and they all froze solid below their necks, their bodies coated in several inches of ice. I placed my hands on my hips. "Now, who's saying I'm not that good? Or that I can't do much to y'all?" They were all staring at me in shock. I sighed. "Let's just say that my particular brain plus Minecraft equals..." I made a sound like an explosion. I thawed them, turned, and ran into the nearest jungle biome. I slid on my gloves as I ran, not looking back.


	2. Run (Sky)

Well... That was weird. As Jenna ran, we snapped out of our shock.

"What is going on here?!" Jerome asked.

"How have we gone two years without noticing that?!" Mitch asked.

"I'd like to know how she got those powers!" Ian shouted.

"She's good." Jason squeaked.

"I'd rather fight the Squids." Ty admitted.

"WHAT IN THE NAME OF NOTCH IS WRONG WITH THIS GAME?!" Quentin asked.

"I don't know Mudkip." I mused. "I just don't know. So... AFTER HER!" We ran after Jenna. She looked back and saw us, then something strange happened. She changed into a wolf! That gave her much more speed, so she kept running. "It's like all the mod showcases I did!" We kept following Jenna, even when we lost sight of her. Then we heard a scream.

"SQUIDS!" Jenna yelled, running out of the woods as a human. "RUN!" We saw the Squids, and ran. Why, oh why, did they have to use Notch's computer make them able to levitate on land?! Flying Squids! We kept running, until we came to a ledge. Jenna was standing there, looking thoughtful, if panicked. She pulled off her gloves and shot ice. A thin bridge of ice appeared, spanning the void. "Come on!" We began running across it, me last. Everyone else got across, when I slipped. I fell, and barely held onto the ice as I struggled to climb back up. There was lava below, how cliche, and the ice was melting. Jenna began walking back out to where I was, slowly and carefully stepping on the melting bridge. "Hang on!"

"What else would I do?!" I yelled. She finally got to where I was, kneeled down, and held out her hand.

"Grab on!" I grasped her hand, and she pulled me up. We ran across the bridge just as it broke apart, leapt on to the solid ground, landing on our backs. We gasped, still in shock.

"Thanks." I muttered.

"No problem." Jenna smiled, still gasping for air. "Squids... Are... Evil."

"Are you in Sky Army?" I asked.

" _Turquoise1031MC_." Jenna replied. "I'm _Turquoise1031MC_."

"No kidding." I recognized the name. "You leave all those comments and ideas." Jenna grinned.

"I did, before we were trapped in here. What a way to go. Death by Minecraft." She sighed sadly. "I'm sorry I attacked you guys, and for running. I just didn't want to do more damage than I already did. Ever since I got these stupid powers-"

"Stupid?" I asked. "Those powers just saved us." Jenna suddenly shot up.

"Not yet! Can't the Squids fly?!" She asked. We looked over, and watched in horror as the Squids caught up and crossed over the ravine. "Run!" We ran back into the jungle, and hid in the underbrush until the Squids moved on.


	3. Prison Problems (Mitch)

We trudged through the jungle for hours, when we found it. The Cops n Robbers Prison, and the boat, covered in vines and moss. The place looked vacant, like no one had been there since the game shut down.

"No... Fricking... Way." Jenna gasped, staring at the enormous prison reverently. "Hands in the air if ya wanna spend the night in the creepy abandoned prison!" Strangely, everyone's hands went up. "KLÜB ICE!"

"This is a bad idea." I complained to the others.

"Mitch, it might be the safest place to stay for the night!" Jerome explained. I shrugged, giving up. What evs! We climbed the ladder, and forged our way into the prison.

"I gotta ask, what about the others? Tyler, the Frog, Ashley. Where are they?" Jenna asked. All of us saddened, thinking of our friends... The last words we spoke to them... The massacre when the Squids took over...

"Don't know." Jason answered. "They're either offline, lost, or..."

"Oh." Jenna sighed knowingly, but then quickly changed the subject. She had looked really... Sad. Then, Jenna faked a smile. "ICY DAWN IN THE PRISON Y'ALL!" We came to the prison cells, which were in surprisingly good condition. We each grabbed our own cell, and closed the rusty old doors behind us. There was a hole in the wall between my cell and Jerome's, so I rolled over and spoke.

"You trust this new girl?" I asked. "Jenna? I mean... We don't know anything about her, or if we can even trust her." Jerome rolled over, looking at me with concern.

"I dunno, she saved us, Benja." He argued. "Why would she save us if she couldn't be trusted?" I sighed.

"I guess, Bacca... Do you miss the outside world?"

"Yeah." Jerome mused. "Remember when it was our dream to live in Minecraft?" I heard monsters groaning outside.

"Yeah." I murmured. "Some dream." Fluffy began snoring, and in time, I too fell asleep.


	4. Marauders (Jerome)

"JENNA!" I woke up to a girl's screech. "MY JENBEN!" Then I heard a smacking sound, and excited chattering. I ran to Jenna's cell, and a girl wielding an enchanted Betty and a raw fish was standing in the room with Jenna, talking to her. She wore a blue and white striped hoodie, jean shorts, a white shirt, and sneakers. She had white flowers tangled in her brown and blonde hair, and a crazily happy look in her grey eyes. She just kept talking to Jenna and occasionally yelling ' _JENBEN_ ', which got her a smack to the side of the head from Jenna. Suddenly, she noticed me. "JEROME! HELLO, BIGGUMS! I'm PigFartsisonMars, or Chelsea! Your biggest fan! You and Mitch are the best! I'm looking for my friends! I see you met old JENBEN!" Jenna punched Chelsea in the arm. "She hates that nickname. Fine, you big baby... Arctic."

"Chels, there's something I gotta tell you-" Chelsea cut Jenna off.

"No way! You've been hiding with Jerome for two years! I can't stop! I won't stop!" She declared. Suddenly the others came in, and Chelsea's jaw immediately dropped in shock. "Oh... My... Gandalf. Jenna? You actually found all of Team Crafted?!" She shrieked. Adam began laughing. "OMG! I can't believe it! You're Skydoesminecraft himself! And Minecraft Universe! And the BajanCanadian! And the Mudkip! And Ssundee! JENNA! HOW?!" Jenna explained everything, and Chelsea sighed. "No sign of the others?"

"No." Jenna whispered sadly.

"What others?" I asked.

"Dawn Syndrome and Cats420, our friends Scarlett and Lexi. They are also trapped here, though I thought..." Jenna choked on the last word.

"We each thought the other three had died in the game. We need to find them, before something else does." Chelsea finished, sorrowful. There was a moment of silence, then...

"Is anyone else wondering what Pig Farts is?" I asked. Chelsea whipped a stick out of her pocket.

"Don't freak out." She pleaded, then she waved it and an image of a castle on Mars appeared, floating in midair. "I happened to be watching a Harry Potter marathon when I got trapped in here. I'M A WIZARD JENBEN!" Jenna and the rest of us simply stared at her.

"No fricking way." Jenna spoke for all of us.

"Yes my dear JenBen! I'm a wizard! All the Harry Potter spells work for me! Little Red has left the building!" Chelsea called.

"You're not the only one." Jenna told Chelsea about her new abilities, and she gasped.

"Wait... So the _Harry Potter_ fanfiction you wrote about all of us... Is real?!" Chelsea shrieked. Suddenly, she turned into a little red fox. Chelsea yelped, turning back. Chelsea hugged Jenna, laughing hysterically. "I'm Little Red! You must be-"

"Arctic." Jenna finished. "I read the fanfiction over for bugs five minutes before this happened to us. It's coming true. I bet if we find Lexi and Scarlett, they'll be just like the Tails and Dawn from our fanfiction." Jenna sighed. I recognized those names from something Sky said a while back. What had Adam been talking about?

"WAIT!" Sky yelled in shock, getting excited for some strange reason. "I've read that fanfiction! You're all real?! You all exist in real life?! You're characters are based off real people?! That is AWESOME! I loved that part when-"

"Shh!" Jenna said. "Spoilers!"

"That reference?" Chelsea asked, face-palming. "I here-by disown you as a best friend."

"So..." I began. "Pig Farts?"

"It's a _Star Kid: A Very Potter Musical_ reference Fluffy! Get with the times!" Sky yelled, and people began chanting ' _shun the nonbeliever_.'

"Yeah Bacca!" Mitch shouted. " _STAR KID_ RULZ! It's totally awesome!"

"Where do you think we'd find the others, Chels? Hmm... Let me think...Their favorite Minecraft episodes! Mine was _Hunger Games_! Yours was _Cops N' Robbers_!" Jenna shouted.

"Yeah! Lexi liked _Do Not Laugh_ , and Scarlett liked... Oh no." Chelsea whispered. Jenna paled.

"What?" I asked.

"Scarlett's favorite episodes... _The Derpy Squid Mod_ , and _When Squids Strike_." The two friends whimpered.

"Oh no." Sky agreed. One of their friends, whoever this Scarlett was... Was trapped with the Squids.

 **Just so you know, my OC, Jenna, is a fanfiction writer, and she wrote a fanfic a while back where the four went to Hogwarts and had special abilities. Don't get confused, readers. The fanfiction everyone is talking about doesn't exist... At least, not yet. I may write it just for fun...**


	5. Rescued (Lexi)

"Day seven-hundred and thirty nine on the platform. I am miles above the Earth on the site of my favorite Minecraft series, _Do Not Laugh_. Oxygen is low, and my only source of food is what I can pull up with my handmade fishing rod, made from a stick, my earring, and hair." I monologued to no one in particular as I continued staring into the void. I had been up here alone for two years, and it was getting to me. My friends were probably dead, and I was stuck up here, isolated and bored. Yay me. I paced around, looking for something to do. "Ugh! What is this life?!"

"LEXI?!" I heard several voices far below call.

"I must have finally cracked." I muttered. I had lost it, I was hearing the voices of my dead friends. "Tails down, Tails down."

"TAILS!" The voices called again, making me sigh. "IT'S US! ARCTIC, LITTLE RED, AND TEAM CRAFTED!"

"No way." I looked over my ledge, and saw nine familiar figures, two waving like they were having seizures. "Oh my God."

"Lexi! We're coming to get you!" I saw the two figures enlarge, then I realized that they weren't getting bigger. They were getting closer. Jenna and Chelsea shot into the air, screaming like banshees, and landed in front of me.

"Ello!" Jenna cried, hugging me.

"Lexi!" Chelsea screeched, crushing me in a bear hug that Mrs. Weasley would be proud of.

"Ow!" I exclaimed in pain. They let go, and I gasped for breath. "What are you doing here? How'd you-"

"The Bacca chucked us up!" Chelsea crowed sarcastically. " What do you think?! Jenna can fly!"

"Wait... What?" I asked. This couldn't be real. People can't just fly! Not in Minecraft, Gamemode 1! But this was Jenna we're talking about. She made the impossible happen. Once, she burnt microwave bacon!

"Lexi, our fanfiction has become real. We have the powers of our characters. I have my powers! And we were trapped in our favorite game... Change into a cat." Jenna ordered. I rolled my eyes, and I focused for the heck of it, closing my eyes. I opened them, and I was a cat. I changed back, freaked out, yet excited.

"Wicked!" I shouted. "Where's Scarlett?" The others looked downcast.

"The Squids got her." Chelsea whimpered softly. Jenna put a hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't worry. We're saving her next. What's our motto?" She asked slyly. "A motto the Squids will come to fear?"

" _ **We solemnly swear that we are up to no good! The mischief will never be managed!**_ " We crowed. "Let's go save Scarlett!"

"Of all the people to get captured, I always thought it would be anyone, ANYONE, but Scarlett." Jenna commented as she flew us down.

"Yeah." Chelsea agreed. "She's too proud to go down any other way than fighting."

"Totally." I also agreed. "We need to get our sloth back. Who else are we gonna chuck at bad guys?"

"Whoa! Mind blown! Just had a crazy thought! What if when we finally get out of the game... We still have our powers?" Jenna asked. Our reaction was instantaneous and not coordinated, which made it creepy.

"No way!" Chelsea and I stated simultaneously.

"It could never happen." I scoffed.

"Not in a million years." Chelsea agreed.

"Yeah, just like getting trapped in a video game." Jenna sighed with a smirk and a hint of sarcasm. I began wondering... What if Jenna was right about the powers? Suddenly, I saw someone in the distance running from Squids.

"Is that Kermit?!"


	6. Frog (Chelsea)

Jenna and I flew Lexi down. By the way... Lexi had blonde hair, a white hoodie, vans, and a navy skirt. We set down and got our bearings, then remembered Kermit.

"WE FOUND THE FROG!" We called, running off. They followed, and sure enough, there was Kermit running from Squids.

"Help!" He yelled in fear. "Amphibians won't last long on land!" He appeared to be wearing a Kermit costume, but that was beside the point. The Squids were gaining on the poor frog. Jenna ran out into the open, between the Squids and Kermit, waving her hands wildly to get the Squid's attention off Kermit so he could join us.

"Look at me! I'm a distraction!" She yelled, and the Squids followed her into a jungle biome. Five minutes later, she came out with them all skewered and burnt on her diamond swords. "Who wants calamari?"

"Seriously?" Quentin asked.

"Yes." Jenna stated. Suddenly, a portal at the edge of the biome lit up.

"A portal." Ssundee gasped.

"Into the Dimension of the Squids." Ty said.

"That's where Scarlett is." I growled.

"Dawn." Jenna snarled. Lexi just shrugged.

"Hi, I'm new here. What's happening?" Suddenly, Jenna and I jumped into the portal, which, now that I think back, was a pretty stupid move. But our friend was in danger, and having thought she was dead for two years, we figured we were overdue to find Scarlett and slap her for having enjoyed Team Crafted's constant battles with the Squids.

 _ **Will our heroes find Scarlett? Will they save everyone trapped in Minecraft? Will the Squids be just as pathetic as usual? Stay tuned for my next two chapters and find out! Make sure to favorite, follow, visit my profile, and review my story! I'm sick of just reading my pals' comments on their own characters. Thanks!**_


	7. Author's Note

**_Hey, Readers._**

 ** _I know all of you Whovians are wondering where the_** _Doctor Who_ ** _part of this comes in. Don't you worry. The_** _Doctor Who_ ** _comes from a huge bombshell at the end. Trust me, you will be surprised. Just look back and think of the times one of my OCs has hesitated with answering questions and asked her own questions that seemed slightly suspicious. This story will be a total of ten chapters long (not including this note, of course), and the final chapter will have the shocking twist. This short story is a bit of a prologue of a series I'm starting, with the stars being my four OCs. The next story is called "_** _The Adventure Begins_ ** _", and it's first two chapters will be posted a day after chapters nine and ten of this story are posted. The prologue of that story will be a legit explanation of my four OCs. More stories will be coming out to explain their lives in full detail at a later date. One of my characters will take longer to explain than others, as you will soon see, my readers. My next story, as a heads-up, will be perfect for all of you_** _Harry Potter_ ** _fans. :) Just so you know, all of my other stories will be MUCH longer than this one, so they will have MUCH more detail and MANY more plot twists. Thanks for reading my first story, and don't forget to visit my profile and review._**

 ** _Arctic Marauder_**


	8. Dawn (Jenna)

We emerged into the same place where the Team Crafted guys appeared to save Dawnables.

"Yay." I sighed sarcastically. "We've entered the-"

"Dimension of the Squids." I heard a familiar voice finish. Deadlox. Lexi and the Team Crafted guys had exited the portal. Lexi looked unamused at us leaving her behind after the first charge.

"We're gonna save our sloth." Lexi growled. "At any cost."

"And beat Squids." Sky grinned. We climbed up one of the mountain temples, but found nothing. I suddenly tripped over something. I looked over to see a tripwire. The mountain opened under us, and we were swallowed by darkness. We landed on wet cement, and we couldn't see a thing. Chelsea whipped out her wand as we gathered together.

" _Lumos."_ Chelsea murmured under her breath.Light shone all around the room, and we saw that we were surrounded by an army of Squids. "I really wish I had not done that..."

"Foolish Team Crafted!" A Squid spoke up. "We knew you would meet these three eventually and agree to help rescue their friend! Now, the last of Sky Army has fallen into our grasp! We win" I was hit on the back of the head and knocked out. When I woke up, two electric blue eyes stared into mine with annoyance. It was a girl, with blue eyes, dark brown hair in a bob cut, a grey hoodie, a blood red shirt, black jeans, and red sneakers.

"Took ya long enough." The girl smiled, shaking her head and laughing to herself.

"Scarlett?" I asked groggily.

"The one and only." My friend replied. I immediately shot up and tackled her, yelling at my friend.

"WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?! I THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD!" I hugged her, and she laughed and grudgingly hugged back. "IF YOU EVER DO THIS AGAIN, DAWN, I WILL KILL YOU!"

"Nice to see you too, kid."

"Call me ' _kid_ ', and I punch your lights out."

"Classic Jenna." We broke apart, and I smirked at her.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"Castle of the Squids." Scarlett groaned, looking around. "Isolation Sector." I looked around and saw that we were in a white room, devoid of all furniture, the Teamcrafted guys and other Marauders unconscious in a corner.

"I can get us out of here." I declared. "I got das fanfic powers."

"Me too, but I tried using it to escape. It didn't work." Scarlett sighed. "I just clawed a Squid's eye out. Worth it."

"I mean that I got ALL of them." I insisted, and Scarlett's eyes widened.

"All of them." She squeaked. "The..."

"Yeah." I exhaled. "I know. I was freaked out too."

"Well, do it. Get us outta here." Scarlett ordered, and I cracked my knuckles.

"It would be my genuine pleasure." I smirked, raising my hands. The door blew off its hinges.


	9. Rebellion (Sky)

We woke with a start to Jenna blasting the door off its hinges. We were in a Squid prison, and Jenna decided it was jailbreak time. I was so going to enjoy this. Jenna suddenly called out.

"I found the others!" Ashley, Seto, Tyler, and all my other friends were standing in the doorway with Jenna. They were okay! We all caught up, introduced the Marauders, and Chelsea found enough BUTTER armor in the Squids' vaults for an army. Sky Army to be exact. I guess cheat codes were working again. The Squids had trapped every single one of my followers. It was time to rebel, and escape Minecraft. We armed ourselves and rampaged through the prison, killing Squids and their allies. I saw Jerome killing a Squid with a somehow acquired diamond axe... I didn't ask.

"THIS IS FOR RUINING A PERFECTLY GOOD ROUND OF _HUNGER GAMES_!" Mitch crowed as he stabbed a Squid. Chelsea shot a Squid that was coming up behind him with a bow and arrow. "Thanks."

"Team with me on a _Hunger Games_ when we're free, and I'll call it even."

"Deal." The Marauders fought like demons, but I had a feeling they had fought before. We didn't know who these four were on the outside, but they were nuts. Jenna charged, and I saw three Squids fall, frozen solid. This was war! Jenna reached out both hands, and all of the Squids froze solid instantly. She wiped away a trail of blood from her nose, and smirked.

"I am so cool."

"How did you do that?" I asked as Scarlett stabbed a Squid behind me, looking annoyed that we had stopped to talk during an epic battle for the fate of millions of innocent gamers.

"I'm just that awesome." Jenna answered. I led Sky Army through the Squid's Castle, fighting like crazy. We finally found it, after two years of entrapment in this game we once loved, and nearly losing everyone and everything we held dear to our hearts. Notch's computer. It was being guarded by the Squid Lord, the same that once kidnapped Dawnables.

"Mitch, Jerome, Jenna, Scarlett. Help me take the Squid Lord. Everyone else... Who here is good at hacking?" Lexi alone raised her hand, looking at her feet in embarrassment, blushing.

"I can hack anything." I nodded at her. Lexi did seem to be the most techie one of the Marauders.

"Find a way to get us out of here." My team looked at the Squid Lord. This would not be easy. Suddenly, an arc of white, budder, silver, and blue light rose and struck the Squid Lord. I would say that it took out half of his health! Jenna lowered her hand, smirking.

"Let's get this party started!"

"For Minecraft!" I called. " CHARGE!"


	10. Freedom (Scarlett)

Well then... We defeated the Squid Lord in all of ten seconds.

"That was just sad." Jenna commented. "I was kinda hoping for some epic battle of good versus evil."

"Yeah." I agreed. The Squids were finally defeated. It was time to go home. Lexi finished hacking the computer, and a white portal appeared. It would take us back to our bodies. All of the people went through, and soon it was the Teamcrafted guys and us left. Chelsea hugged the BajanCanadian, then Lexi ran up and hugged Kermit! Then, they jumped through the portal. Those of us who were left raised our eyebrows in apprehension. "That was unexpected and just plain weird."

"Well... I guess this is goodbye." Jenna sighed with a sad smile. "It's been great meeting you guys."

"Won't we see you on the outside?" Jerome asked.

"I don't know..."

"Oy! Let's just grab their Skype numbers and go! I wanna get back to my body!" I shouted. Jenna wrote all of them down and gave a mocking salute. "It's time to go back to being normal. Goodbye powers." We jumped through... And I woke up.


	11. Why I Hide (Jenna)

I woke up in a hospital room, in a familiar setting. This was a UNIT facility. So I was safe. My friends were on the other cots, along with all of the the Teamcrafted guys! None of them were awake yet. My parents saw me and came over, eyes filling with tears of relief.

"Oh, Heaven." Mom whispered. "Are you okay, sweetie?"

"I'm fine, Mom."

"Do your friends know about..." Dad began. "Anything?"

"No."

"JENNA!" My little sister ran up and hugged me. "Don't you ever scare me like that ever again!"

"I won't, Jenny."

"We almost lost you..." Dad sighed. "Heaven Amelia Song."

"I told you to call me _Jenna_ , Dad!"

"You and your German..." Mom smirked. "How are your powers?" I smiled as I raised my hand, and a snowflake appeared. Some things must remain secrets for the sake of those we love. My powers, my past, and my family are some of those things.

My name is Heaven Song. I'm a Time Lady from the planet Gallifrey in the constellation Kasterborous. I am three hundred and fifteen years old. And I am the daughter of the Doctor and River Song. How's that for a bombshell?

 _ **That's the end of this story! Please read and review! I own nothing besides my OCs! My next story,**_ _The Adventure Begins_ _ **, will have a thorough explanation of who exactly my OCs are, and like I said, it's obvious that one of my OCs may take longer to explain than others. I will be posting that one between 7-9 every night for the next few nights, and I have many more planned for after that. I have a feeling many of you will return to see what happens when these four go to Hogwarts...**_


End file.
